


Slang For 'I Need You'

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Jack decides to quiz Castiel's gen-z knowledge on slang words to determine his 'coolness' level as a father. Cas doesn't want to let his son down and is freaking out, so Dean decides to help him. Fluff ensues.





	Slang For 'I Need You'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, so please be gentle, but comments are welcome! Thank you for reading, enjoy! :)

“What is a meme?” Cas asks, looking over the list in his hand.

  
“Cas, please, man. You’re never going to need to know that crap on the job,” Dean groans. He’s lost track of how long he’s had to listen to Cas ask question after question about pop culture and ‘gen-z’ humor. At first he answered all of Cas’s questions just to indulge him, but Dean isn’t the most fluent in this language as Sam or even Jack (who learned all this from his new friends that Dean has yet to really meet).

“Dean, this is important. I wish to understand Jack and he says that I am being quizzed tomorrow. I cannot fail, Dean,” Cas says with a pleading look. Sam has such an influence on both Jack and Cas that they now have the puppy-dog eyes down. Although, Cas’s puppy-dog eyes are always the most effective on Dean, not that he’d ever admit it.

Dean sighs, putting his book down and walking over to Cas’s bed to plop down next to Cas who is currently sprawled out with rumpled hair from stressing over this list.

“Fine, hand it over,” Dean says, snatching the paper out of Cas’s hands. He looks over it for a second before figuring out a plan of action on how to teach Cas all of this in just a few hours.

“First of all, a meme is a picture with a phrase on it that people see as funny. I guess it reflects current events most of the time and is relatable so the youth can learn in some shape or form,” Dean starts.

“But why does Jack laugh at such educational pieces?” Cas asks, his rapt attention on Dean.

“The picture is usually some over exaggerated expression. Like if I was to take a picture of Sam’s hair when the windows are rolled down in the Impala and put the caption ‘Suave’ -- s-u-a-v-e -- which is both a word that means charming or poised as well as a shampoo brand, so double-meaning or some shit. It’s meant to be funny and I know I would laugh,” Dean chuckles just thinking of the mess Sam’s long hair is in the wind. Dean smiles more when he earns and understanding chuckle from Cas as he pictures it as well.

“From there,” Dean continues, “I guess we can move on to the terms ‘saaaame’, ‘mood’, and ‘big mood’. These are all reasonable responses to the meme. It just means that it’s relatable.”

“But why is there a ‘mood’ and a ‘big mood’?” Cas asks, tilting his head to the side.

“A mood is when something makes you chuckle but isn't as relatable as a big mood that gets a full-blown laugh. It isn’t just a response to memes. For example, if you were to trip and fall, that would be a big mood.”

“Because it is extremely funny?”

“And extremely relatable, especially for people who can’t balance. Not me, because i can balance, but you get the idea. Moving on, the term ‘lit’ means that something is cool.”

“Does it come from the misconception that fire is ‘cool’?”

“I guess, yeah. I’m not really sure, man,” Dean sighs. Cas just nods, still trying to pay rapt attention to Dean’s lesson, but Dean knows this is a lot. “‘Gucci’ is similar since it means that something is cool and things are going well. It’s also a brand of expensive fashion shit like purses and shoes and whatnot.”

“But why is a brand deemed ‘cool’?”

“Because it’s what the rich folk like to indulge on to show status and middle class like to indulge on to show their desire to increase status. So if they have Gucci, everything must be fine, financially at least, but the term doesn’t just mean for financial situations. It could be like ‘I’m doing gucci’ or ‘it’s gucci’ as a response to ‘how’s it going’. Make sense?”

“Yes. If Jack asks me how my day is going, I reply with ‘it’s gucci’.”

“Good. ‘Oof’ on the other hand means that something rough just happened. Like if I beat Sam in a round of poker, he might say ‘oof’ to show that he’s displeased that he lost and that he took a major hit to his pride.”

“And that is a ‘big mood’.”

“Yeah, Cas. You’re getting the hang of this,” Dean encourages, settling back into the bed to get more comfortable as he wiggles in the pillows. This isn’t his first late study night. Sam used to ask Dean to quiz him all the time, so he doesn’t really mind.

“Um, ‘slay’ and ‘work it’ and ‘yas, queen’ means that someone is looking good. The ‘queen’ term typically applies to people that are looking really fine and the term ‘work it’ would be used if someone is dancing well or is strutting and you like it. ‘Slay’ can be used in something like ‘slaying the game’ to say that you’re doing well on a project or on life or something.”

“So if I like the way you are looking I may say, ‘yas, queen’?”

Dean clears his throat to try to hide the laugh and the blush that rises up. “Theoretically, yeah.”

“And if I ask Sam how the research is going, he must respond that he is ‘slaying the game’?”

“Yeah, Cas, that’s the acceptable answer. If he doesn’t, be sure to correct him,” Dean laughs, looking for some more words that he knows. “‘Bruh’ and ‘dudebro’ can be used synonymously. They are normally what dudes say when they’re excited about something and are usually used with a fistbump or followed by some gossip. People think guys don’t gossip, but they haven’t heard Sammy.”

“So if I am excited about a piece of information, I must say ‘dude bro’ and fist bump?” Cas asks, putting emphasis on the space between ‘dude’ and ‘bro’.

“Yes, but it’s one word, Cas. ‘Dudebro’ not ‘dude bro’,” Dean corrects.

“Dude bro,” Cas says a bit faster, completely monotone.

“Come on, man. I’m trying to teach you. Say it as I do with some upbeat emphasis and really fast like ‘dudebro’. Blur the words.”

“Dudebra,” Cas says with overemphasized enthusiasm and a smirk.

“Did you just say ‘bra’ instead of ‘bro’?”

“Yes. I know ‘brah’ is on the list and it means the same as ‘bro’ but with emphasis.”

Dean can’t help but laugh, already regretting teaching Cas this but he can’t help but enjoy this time to mess around with his best friend without the interruption of the interrupting moose or the kid. Speaking of which-

“Moving on, ‘bromance’ refers to two guys that act like a couple but aren’t together, are just best friends,” Dean explains.

“Like you and me? That man thought we were together and so we must act like a couple, yes?” Cas asks. Dean knows that it fits the definition but he can’t help the way his heart drops at the acknowledgement that they really aren’t a couple, but Cas continues. “I say this based on others’ speculation of course.”

“By the definition, yes,” Dean grumbles, but Cas seems a bit disheartened as well. Maybe-

“‘Bae’ -- b-a-e -- means your significant other and soulmate,” Dean hurries over, not waiting of Cas’s response. “And GOAT means-”

“There is a ‘slang’ for goat?” Cas asks.

“Yup, it’s an acronym for ‘Greatest of all Time’” Dean smirks at Cas’s exasperated face.

“And yet many people associate goats with the devil. Why do people contradict themselves so often?” Cas asks, sighing loudly and falling back on the bed dramatically. Dean laughs at Cas’s dramatics and Cas props himself up with a smile at the sound.

“What a mood,” Dean jokes in response. “‘Cray-Cray’ is just slang for crazy because people can’t just have one word for stuff. Um, ‘yeet’ just means that you’re excited for something. Although, people mostly use this when things go wrong and they’re faking excitement.”

“This makes no sense Dean, why fake excitement? And if the word is a verb as an expression, would the conversions be ‘yeets’ or ‘yeetes’ of ‘yeeted’ or ‘yeeting’ or-”

“I need a beer for this,” Dean groans, pushing himself up. “Something stronger if we have it.”

“But Dean, this might be on the quiz!” Cas calls after him, trying to follow him but falling on the floor. “That’s a mood!”

Dean sits on the floor and laughs more than he has ever done so in his whole life at that and that’s how Cas finds him with tears of joy streaming down his face and unable to stop laughing.

The rest of the list goes well and with excessive flirting, Dean can’t resist. He goes to speak again when Cas nervously shifts his eyes and wiggles on the bed.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks, worry leading him to lean forward and place his hand on Cas’s knee.

“What if I fail this quiz, Dean?” Cas asks, looking genuinely worried.

“Why is this so important to you?” Dean asks, knowing that it’s more than just Jack’s approval worrying him. Cas has never needed anyone’s approval of his pop culture references before, so the fact that Cas is so nervous tells him that something is wrong beyond the surface.

“What if I’m not the dad Jack wants? He says I’m not ‘cool’ and I want to be cool for him because what if that’s what he’s looking for?” Cas asks.

“Cas, you’re an amazing father. You don’t need to know his slang just to be a good dad,” Dean consoles, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of Cas’s knee. Cas moved his hand and laces it with Dean’s and sighs, leaning forward to lean his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wraps his arm around Cas and rubs his back awkwardly. But it’s not really. It’s never really been awkward with Cas, Dean realizes.

“What if it’s not enough?”

“You’re enough,” Dean says before pulling back a bit to grab the paper and open the pen.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks, trying to look but Dean hides the paper from him while writing.  
  
“I’m grading you and adding a few new terms,” Dean defends.

“But I am terrible at remembering these terms. I failed,” Cas grumbles.

“Nope. No way you could fail in my eyes, Cas. Here. I need some shut-eye, but this should keep you entertained for the night.”

Dean stands up and pats Cas’s back, knowing the words he left will either break their relationship or advance it:

_100% You don’t need terminology to be a good dad. You’re there for him, Cas, that’s more than most get._

And at the bottom of the page he added the words:

_Sunshine: The light of a person’s world. ex. “Good morning, Sunshine”_

_I need you: I love you_

\---

Dean’s getting coffee in the morning when Cas comes into the kitchen with wide eyes clutching his paper, looking frantic and more rumpled than last night. Jack and Sam look concerned at Cas, but he only looks at Dean.

“Did you mean it?” Cas demands, storming over to Dean.

“What? You need to be more specific,” Dean says, trying to run over everything that he could have done wrong.

“These words. Did you mean it?” Cas growls with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He looks so vulnerable that Dean can only nod. “Then I need you, too. Apparently you cannot understand a simple ‘I love you’ so maybe some slang will work. Do you understand?”

“What?” Dean says dumbly. He hasn’t had coffee yet and he doesn’t want to hope and is barely understanding the words Cas is saying, trying his best to pay attention.

“Of course you wouldn’t you self-deprecating, silly man. I. Need. You,” Cas says before pressing his lips to Dean’s and storming off.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean asked.

“Dude, he pulled a you. But he actually did it. Holy shit, he actually did what you’re too chicken to do, dude. I knew it! Go get him!” Sam calls already pulling out his phone. Dean runs after Cas and hears Sam saying something along the lines of, “Pay up, Rowena. I win…”

Dean doesn’t care if Sam bet against him. Cas kissed him. He finds Cas on his bed curled in a ball and glaring at the paper.

“I meant it,” Dean says, causing Cas to look up at him.

“What?” Cas asks, looking confused.

“You asked if I meant it. I did. I need you, Cas,” Dean says, pulling Cas up and kissing him properly, vaguely aware that he forgot to lock the closed door but not really caring as he murmurs over and over: I need you.


End file.
